bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Forum:Odłączmy się od ang Bleach Wiki!
Już powoli mam dość, jak słyszę na innych stronach Bleach Wiki? To ta strona, co tłumaczy ang Bleach Wiki? albo uznawanie nas za złodziei (co prawdą nie jest). Ale jednak powinniśmy coś zmienić, by nie być nieudaną kopią ang bw. Inne wikie jakoś umieją radzić sobie same, stworzyć własny styl. Przecież nie jesteśmy ułomni, że nic nie umiemy. Zatem moje propozycje, by jednak odróżnić się od ang bw: *'Skórka' - no dobra, na kilku wikiach jest taka, ale co z tego? My możemy mieć lepszą. Poza tym ta nie jest jakaś zachwycająca. Chciałbym również aby ta skórka trochę "prześwitywała" w artykułach. *'Strona główna' - no litości. Strona główna niemiecka, francuska, hiszpańska. Oni (prócz francuskiej) umieli wymyślić własną. My też możemy. HTML i CSS aż tak mocno nie gryzie. Poza tym możemy liczyć na pomoc z wikii. *'Nie tłumaczmy wszystkiego z ang wiki!' - no zgrozo, sami nie umiemy opisać cech charakteru postaci? Nie umiemy opisać walki? Umiemy, ale nam się nie chce. Zacząłem sam tworzyć artykuły, bez pomocy z angBW takie jak Ichigo spotyka Xcution, Ichigo Kurosaki i Kūgo Ginjō kontra Shūkurō Tsukishima. Łatwo. Otworzyć rozdział i pisać o tym co się widzi. No to chyba na razie tyle... Co wy o tym sądzicie? Szczerze to nie wierzę, że uważacie z czystego serca, że powinno zostać tak jak jest, chyba, że z lenistwa. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 18:35, gru 28, 2011 (UTC) : Też o tym nie raz myślałem i przyznaje tobie rację i jestem . Nasza Wiki jest kopią angielskiej! --32Polak (dyskusja) 22:52, gru 28, 2011 (UTC) : i - Stronę główną możemy zmienić, niech skórka jednak zostanie. Jestem za tłumaczeniem dalszym, bo to jest lepsze.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 08:32, gru 29, 2011 (UTC) Cóż, ja nie wiem. Powody są takie: opisuję za bardzo szczegółowo, coś w stylu książek/opowiadań. Zanim Wikia "urosła" w siłę, edycję były na temat postaci tylko w 2, 3 zdaniach, tyle. Są zalety i wady tłumaczenia oraz pisania własnych; (Przemek ładnie arty stworzył, gratuluję ;) 13:29, gru 29, 2011 (UTC) :A co ze stroną główną i skórką? BTW. z tym Przemek chodziło o mnie? Jeśli tak, to na przyszłość, pisz Ponurak, dziwnie się czuje, gdy w internecie ktoś nazwie mnie Przemek, a w realu Ponurak :P. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 14:04, gru 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Spoko Ponurak. Strona główna... Jakieś projekty, potem pomyślimy nad zmianą. 17:26, gru 29, 2011 (UTC) Co do strony głównej - podoba mi się układ jak na Pandora Hearts Wiki. Oczywiście pewne zmiany (usunięcie twittera, dodanie ciekawostek). Ogólnie podoba się wam? —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 09:21, gru 31, 2011 (UTC) :Nawet fajna ta strona główna. Jestem --32Polak (dyskusja) 11:43, gru 31, 2011 (UTC) :Mi się nie podoba, pusta jakaś. 14:05, gru 31, 2011 (UTC) :Dobry plan. troche prawda bo np. główna postać Ichigo Kurosaki jest napisana w dużej mierze po ang. To jest polska wikia i lepiej by było gdyby odrazu pisać po polsku a nie kopia po angielsku Kozakdowoza (dyskusja) 14:32, gru 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Kozakdowoza, z miłą chęcią, ale nie mamy tylu edytorów jak na ang. U nas edytuje regularnie tylko 3 i czasami jakieś IPki czy ktoś tam się trafi. Potrzeba więcej ludzi, bo samemu nie damy rady. :P —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 14:51, gru 31, 2011 (UTC) W takim razie, jak według was powinna wyglądać strona główna? Kolorystyka, elementy, układ. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 17:11, sty 1, 2012 (UTC)